Slowly
by Cindre
Summary: Grissom seems to know exactly what Greg is thinking. Slash GG.
1. Chapter 1

Series: CSI  
Title: Slowly  
Written: 06 February 2005  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Gil/Greg  
Words: 2,154  
Warnings: PWP, Citrus.  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. Ohh yes. I do.  
Summary: Grissom is onto Greg. 

"Sanders!"

Greg jumped and gasped lightly, closing his eyes slowly in frustration. He was glad he had hesitated to empty the contents of the pipette he was holding onto the DNA specimen. Grissom would have caused him to get the clear liquid everywhere. How had he managed to sneak up on him anyway?

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry -"

"Do you have my samples processed yet?"

"Working as fast as I can."

Greg nodded slowly, looking at Grissom, putting on his best 'I don't care what you think' face. It made Grissom grin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hurry up."

Grissom turned around and walked out of the lab.

Greg fumed and tried to concentrate on his work. Since he wasn't really the shy type it had been easy not to blush in Gil's..no..Grissom's presence - he was still at work, he could at least restrict his thoughts to be more professional, though he thought he was not to be responsible for his actions - but that didn't stop him from lingering on his 'impossibly' handsome features when he had looked at Grissom.

He finally got everything up to speed, doing calculations in his head while thinking of other things, mindlessly going through the routine. He was waiting on the printout when Grissom came back inside the lab.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Almost. Waiting on the reading."

Grissom walked closer to him. He was only 6 inches away. 4 inches. He was getting really nervous.

The printer began printing and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He hoped that the noise from the printer had hidden it though. It embarassed him that Grissom made him so nervous when he got close to him. Naturally, he guessed, anyone would feel this way. Grissom was intricate and complicated, and extremely hard to read. Pinpointing his purpose was impossible, and that is what made him so nervous. The thought that he could be coming closer to him to - there he went again.

'Think professionaly Greg. Jesus.'

He noticed that he had been holding and looking at the printout for well over 5 seconds, and quickly turned to hand it to Grissom. The look Grissom was giving him made his eyes widen. And then Catherine walked in.

"Thanks Greg-o."

"..s-sure."

Catherine dumped some things in plastic bags in front of him on the desk. He tried to notice, really, but he was too busy staring at Grissom, who turned and was walking out as quickly as Catherine had shown up.

Catherine snapped her fingers in front of Greg's face.

"Greg! What's the matter with you? Get to work on these, okay?"

Greg inhaled deeply and sat down, letting it back out before looking at the rather large pile of evidence Catherine had just dumped on him.

"..okay."

Catherine gave him a concerned look as he wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead that seemed to have been collecting for a few minutes. She patted his shoulder and walked out of the lab.

'Okay, what the hell was that?' Greg fought the urge to panick, but it wasn't working very well. 'That look is definitely readable. That look means..'

He cut himself off, willing himself to forget about it and work on the tasks he had in front of him.

----------

Catherine watched Greg after she walked out of the lab. She saw him hesitate, and saw his shoulders shake a little, then he shook his head and got back to work. Well something had just happened between Grissom and Greg that she didn't know about, but it sure had the boy shaken. She walked to Grissom's office.

Knocking first, she opened the door to his office. She found him sitting at his desk, playing with his rubix cube.

Grissom looked up at her, and motioned her in.

"Yes?"

Catherine shut the door and walked over to his desk.

"What's going on with you and Greg?"

Grissom looked up at her with a black expression. Unreadable as always.

"Nothing."

"Greg was acting funny after you came out of the lab back there."

"I was under the impression that Greg always 'acts funny', Catherine."

Grissom turned his attention back to the rubix cube he held in his hand. Catherine gave him a wary look.

"You know he just wants to impress you. He's told you that you make him nervous before. You're not taking advantage of that, are you?"

"Of course not, Catherine. Don't you have some work to do?"

Catherine eyed him for another second, and he looked up at her with a look that told her to go away.

"Right."

Catherine turned around and walked out of Grissom's office.

Grissom smirked. Of course he was taking advantage of that. That and a couple other facts he happened to figure out on his own. Greg could be read like a book, you'd only have to look at him for a couple seconds to know his entire life's story. Metaphorically, of course.

He'd gotten all he needed to know in the lab a few minutes ago.

----------

'God. Could things get any worse?'

It was near the end of the shift and Greg still had a half-dozen DNA samples to run. He checked his watch. Ten minutes until his shift was over.

Catherine opened the door to the lab.

"Hey Greg-o are you almost finished? Everyone else is cleaning up."

"Nah, I'm going to have to stay over tonight, I got behind."

"Ah."

Catherine paused. 'Got behind doing what? Worrying about Grissom probably..poor kid.'

Greg looked up at her as she was thinking curiously.

"Goodnight Catherine."

Catherine nodded.

"Night."

She walked out, going to meet with Warrick, Sara, Nick, and Grissom. Some of the others had planned to have breakfast together. She wondered briefly if Greg had been invited. She saw Grissom locking up his office and stopped abruptly to speak to him.

"Hey Grissom."

----------

Grissom locked up his office and turned around to go meet Catherine and the rest of the team, and saw Catherine standing in front of the lab.

"Hey Grissom."

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her. She was standing with her hands on her hips, the way she usually did when she was about to tell him that she didn't approve of something.

"Greg is staying over until he gets his work finished. He claims that 'he got behind' but I don't see how, he hasn't had that many things to run today. Did you have anything to do with this?"

Grissom willed himself to blink his annoyance away and cleared his throat.

"No."

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go with the team to get some breakfast."

"I'm staying here with Greg."

Catherine facefaulted.

"I don't think that's a good -- "

Grissom gave her a serious look and cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. This was his 'I dare you to question me again' face.

"Fine."

Catherine threw her hands up and walked away. Grissom made sure that everyone was gone before he sidestepped into the lab.

'At least two hours until dayshift begins. Should be plenty of time.'

----------

Greg swallowed hard as Grissom stepped into the lab. He put down the equipment he was working with and took off his gloves, discarding them into the trash can.

"Working late."

It wasn't a question. Greg avoided looking directly at Grissom. Instead he pretended to busy himself with something so that he could turn his back to him and pray that he would just go away, and leave the new heartache that he had caused for today alone. But then again, he didn't want him to go. What he really wanted was something entirely different --

He froze as he heard Grissom slowly walking closer to him. He stared straight ahead, using every ounce of his will to stop his shoulders from shaking, though that will was too little to stop his quivering hands. He laid them out on the table slowly, silently wishing they would stop.

He readied himself as he heard Grissom stop walking, and he closed his eyes slowly after seeing Grissom's reflection in the glass in front of him. He had stopped just behind him, barely touching the back of his chair. Then he felt something warm slide over the tops of his hands, and felt something tickling his arms. He opened his eyes very slightly to see Grissom's hands covering his own.

He swallowed hard, his breathing quickening. Grissom was touching him. From behind. Grissom's hands - Grissom's hands were..

Grissom leaned down, touching his arms to Greg's and began kissing his neck very, very lightly. He felt Greg shiver and saw him close his eyes again, a light blush rising on his cheeks. He smiled and kissed his neck again, and again very, very lightly.

Greg gasped internally when Grissom's lips touched his skin again. The barest contact set the whole area - and another as well, he noticed; his pants were suddenly tighter - on fire. He dared to lick his lips quickly, when had they become so dry?

Grissom trailed his hands up Greg's arms slowly, timing his kisses a couple seconds apart. He wanted to be extremely careful, and extremely seductive. He breathed gently on the back of Greg's ear as his hands reached Greg's shoulders. He rubbed them softly for a second before sliding them back downward slowly, down the front of Greg's chest underneath his labcoat.

This time Greg gasped audibly and tensed as he felt Grissom's hands rubbing against his chest. He was going down. Down, down, down. That was the only word Greg could remember as Grissom's hands reached his stomach. Then, they found the bottom of his shirt. They went underneath.

Grissom grinned as he finally placed his hands on Greg's bare skin. Smooth, warm, and oh so tempting. But he remained on task and took everything slowly. He let his hands rest on Greg's stomach for a few seconds before slowly sliding them upward again, lifting Greg's shirt with them. He kissed Greg's neck an almost insignificant amount harder and more frequently as he came upward.

Greg was doing his best not to cum in his pants, in all cold, hard reality. Grissom at work touching him, touching him nicely, touching him sexually. He didn't have time to think. He didn't want to miss feeling anything. Grissom's hands were on his abdomen, slowly stroking the skin there, agonizingly slowly. It was all he could do to not turn around and beg Grissom to take him. He wasn't thinking about how none of it made any sense, how it would never work between them, or how they could both get caught and lose their jobs. He wanted more.

Grissom grinned when he finally reached Greg's chest and began rubbing Greg's nipples softly. He was surprised to hear the faintest moan escape Greg's mouth, because Greg seemed to be struggling to keep everything in. He chuckled very softly and licked Greg's neck, pinching his nipples suddenly.

"Nnnnn!"

Greg arced his back and panted, tossing his head back onto Grissom's shoulder. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too intense, he couldn't be quiet a second longer.

"Grissom.." Greg breathed, bringing his arms up to wrap his hands around Grissom's biceps.

Grissom chuckled and released him, turning him around in his chair quickly, and kissed him soundly. He pushed his tongue into Greg's anxious mouth relentlessly, his moans coinciding with Greg's. His hand quickly found and explored the bulge in Greg's pants, causing Greg to break the kiss to moan again.

Biting his lip, Greg tried very hard not to simply fling himself out of his chair and onto the floor. But suddenly Grissom stopped. His hand left his erection and came back up to rest on Greg's side, and he opened his eyes to see Grissom's face mere centimeters away. He leaned in to kiss him again but Grissom stopped him.

"Greg. We can't do this here."

Greg swallowed hard as reality came crashing back to him. He nodded slowly as Grissom stood up and smiled at him.

"Let's take things slow, Greg-o. What do you say?"

Greg found himself suddenly aware of how much saliva his mouth was producing and he swallowed again.

"O-okay."

"Are you willing to be in a relationship with me, Greg? I'd rather not get involved if it's only going to be sex."

Greg blinked at him, opening his mouth slightly. These words touched him on the deepest level that existed.

"I want to be with you."

Grissom smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him again.

"See you tomorrow. We'll have dinner after work."

Greg smiled excitedly.

"All right."

"Better get back to work on those samples. Wouldn't want you to be here all morning."

Greg chuckled as Grissom kissed him one last time, then turned and walked out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: CSI  
Title: Slowly, Chapter 2  
Written On: 16 February 2005  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Gil/Greg  
Words: 2,878  
Warnings: PWP, Citrus.  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. Ohh yes. I do.  
Summary: Greg and Grissom's relationship progresses!

What was the word?

Greg flung himself onto his bed, just having come in from work at 10 AM. He was exhausted, but he didn't care. He had other things to think about.

Giddy, he decided. Yes that had to be the word. That was what he was feeling. It had taken him a good half an hour to get past the shock and incredulity after Grissom had left him sitting in the lab, completely disheveled. The fact that he could still taste him though..God, that was reality at its finest.

Greg crossed his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help smiling while he kicked off his shoes, shaking his head. He just couldn't believe it. But it was happening, so he had to push his recurring disbelief away.

Greg thought about what Grissom had said to him before. That he wasn't interested in just sex. He had to laugh at himself for wondering if that meant he wasn't interested in sex at all, but that obviously hadn't been the case. But it was still confusing. He'd have to ask at dinner.

"Oh that's right," Greg whispered. Dinner. He'd forgotten in his glee that Grissom wanted to go out to dinner after work. He would have to remember to dress nicely.

He sighed and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to think about Grissom, he couldn't shake off the urge to sleep. Besides, he had dreams to look forward to.

-----------------------------------

Grissom dressed much as he usually did, except he was careful to leave one of the buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. He shook his head at himself and buttoned it, feeling very much like a twelve year-old for caring what Greg thought about his shirt and how he wore it.

It really was too bad that most of his time would be spent in the field today. He'd so wanted to see every reaction that Greg had today. He'd put Greg into a totally different environment at the lab, and he wondered how that would affect him.

"He's not your science experiment," Grissom told himself. "You think he's attractive. Remember that."

Tightening his tie, Grissom frowned at the mirror. He hadn't done this in a while. He certainly hadn't gone to these extremes for anyone in a while. And he very certainly had not felt this way for anyone in a while.

It wasn't just attraction.

He silently cursed himself for acting on his plans to seduce Greg in the lab. He'd thought it would be a good way to get Greg's attention. But he realized that it was horribly wrong now. He'd told Greg what he wanted. And Greg had sat there and, though a bit breathlessly, told him that he wanted the same thing. But he couldn't help thinking that somehow he'd given Greg the wrong reasons to want to be with him.

He sighed. He would have to wait and see. Things were already in motion at this point. And truthfully, he didn't want them to stop.

-----------------------------------

The day at the lab passed just as any other day would. No one bothered to notice - or at least hadn't asked about it, anyway - that instead of Greg's usual rock band t-shirt and jeans he wore a deep scarlet silk dress shirt and pressed black pants. Actually it didn't bother him much at all. He was quite relieved that all he got was a few lingering glances instead of questions. When it was time for shift to end, though, things got a little weird.

"Hey Greggo, what're you all dressed up for?"

Greg took off his lab jacket and hung it in his locker, suppressing a grin as best he could. He turned around to face Nick while Nick changed clothes. He leaned back against the lockers coolly.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight." He put particular emphasis on the word I'm for some reason. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Nick didn't pause, but went right on undressing himself. "And who are you going out with this time?"

"Grissom."

This time Nick did pause and turned to look at Greg like he'd just eaten a bug.

"You're having dinner with Grissom? Why?"

"It's a date," Greg stated seriously.

Nick gaped and then smiled like he'd just gotten the punch line to a joke, continuing to dress himself. "Sure Greggo, whatever you say."

Greg chuckled and walked out of the locker room, thinking to himself that he'd believe him when he walked into the lab someday with his tongue halfway down Grissom's throat.

-----------------------------------

Grissom locked his office carefully, turning to see Greg standing there waiting for him.

"So where are we going to eat, Gris?"

Grissom blinked at him, shaking off how stunning Greg looked in silk.

"Reservations at L'obscuritИ, if you're up for it."

"I've never heard of that place." Greg blinked slowly. What sort of place was Gil taking him that had a name like that?

Grissom smiled at him and walked out of the lab, holding the door open for Greg. The sweet, warm air made him pause for a second. He liked being outside.

"Well, you like trying new things right?"

Greg tilted his head at Grissom. He was sure there was a deeper meaning to those words than he was catching on to. And why had he stopped to look at the sun that was barely coming up over the horizon?

"Come on Gris, you see that every day." Greg cautiously took Grissom's hand and smiled when he felt it squeezing his own.

"Right. Well I guess I should fill you in, then. Let's take my car." They walked all the way to Grissom's car hand-in-hand.

Greg hopped up into the passenger's seat of Grissom's SUV happily. Buckling his seat belt, he looked over at Grissom, who was looking back at him and smiling. He smiled back.

"L'obscuritИ is the only restaurant I know that is open at 8AM. Their daily schedule fits those of people like us who have supper in the morning and breakfast at midnight."

"Oh, I gotcha. Sill never heard of it before."

Grissom shook his head and started the car.

-----------------------------------

"Reservations for Grissom."

"Ah, yes yes. Here we are, right this way, sir."

Grissom followed the tall and obviously French man back to the table he had reserved for him and Greg and smiled when two dark-stained chairs were pulled out for them. They were handed menus, and Grissom ordered a bottle of 1909 California Zinfandel. This clearly surprised Greg, who sat and stared at him for a couple seconds before clearing his throat and looking back down at the menu. He chuckled.

"You'll like this wine."

"Okay."

Grissom, who already knew what he was going to have, took the moment to admire the restaurant. He liked this place very much. The light was always a bit dim, because the entirety of the restaurant was lit with small black candles dotted about everywhere. There were silver chandeliers hung here and there, which went entirely perfectly with the almost-black wallpaper, because there were tiny flecks of silver in it that shone when the candlelight moved over them.

He looked back at Greg, who had put his menu down and was now watching him with the faintest grin on his face.

"What is it?"

"You were really forward yesterday."

Grissom tilted his head in disbelief. He couldn't possibly have been thinking the same thing that he was. Greg read this gesture as a sign to elaborate, so he did.

"Well it was totally uncharacteristic of you, don't you think?"

Grissom didn't have a chance to reply as the waiter came back with the wine, and they ordered.

Grissom cleared his throat. "I'll have the Aglio e Olio, light on the oil, please."

He looked to Greg, who was smiling and looking up at the waiter.

"And I'll have the Fettucine al Limone, please."

Greg saying please was cute, Grissom decided. He made a mental note of that.

The waiter took their menus and Grissom took the opportunity to tease Greg.

"I didn't think you'd order Italian."

Greg laughed. "Are you kidding? I love Italian. I didn't want to tell you, but I'm not a French person. I'm glad this place is hybrid. So you say that's good huh?"

Greg motioned to the wine Grissom had just finished opening and pouring into their glasses.

"Well, try it."

Greg obliged, nodding to him before taking a sip.

"Wow.."

Grissom smiled and had a sip himself. Perfect. Dark, rich, elegant. Just the mood he wanted to set off. That's why he chose this place to begin with.

"As you were saying, Greg."

Greg sat up a little. He seemed nervous now, like he was treading on thin ice.

"I just never thought.."

Truthfully he didn't know what to say now. He'd thought it over. All he had to do is ask if it was okay if they had sex. But being with Grissom like this was great, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Never thought what?"

"I never thought you would date me. Like this. That doesn't make sense. I mean, date me romantically, not that there is any other kind of dating, but I mean we do breakfast - or supper, I mean, breakfast for normal people, not that we're not normal - anyway, we do that all the time, and this is different --"

"Greg."

Greg stopped talking. He did that when he was nervous. He hated it, but it was uncontrollable. Nervous babble. Bleh.

Grissom was smiling at him again. That was the best reassurance he could ever ask for.

"Greg, I realize that.." He didn't know how to word what he wanted to say. "..that I'm not the best at this sort of thing. I wanted to get your attention. I was sure that you were interested, but I didn't know how to progress."

Greg nodded, chuckling. "Well..you got my attention."

Their food arrived and they ate, happily chatting together. Greg was surprised at how much he actually got Gil to open up to him. He'd never seen anything like it the entire time he had worked with him. Slowly, through their date, Grissom turned into a normal person.

Maybe it was the wine.

"Greg, I've never told anyone this before but I think I can trust you with it."

Greg took another sip of his wine as he finished up what was left of his Limone. "Go ahead."

"I think I might be in love with you."

He said it simply as if he were saying that trees are green or that the brine fly was in the family Ephydridae.

Greg blinked. He didn't really know how to react to having heard that, so he sat there for a couple seconds while Grissom sipped his wine. He knew he wasn't drunk.

Gil didn't give him a lot of time to respond. He didn't know what kind of reaction he was planning on getting from Greg. He felt detached now, like someone had flung him off a cliff and he had stood at the top watching himself fall. He wondered just what the hell he was thinking, he wondered if telling Greg this would destroy his hopes of ever being with him, and he wondered if Greg might say the same thing back and want to be with him after all, because that was the scariest thing he could think of at the moment.

Instead Greg said nothing. He sat there watching him, lips slightly parted, eyes showing right through to his own confusion.

Gil smiled and stood up.

"Ready to go?"

Greg's breath wandered back to him somehow. "Yeah," he breathed.

-----------------------------------

Greg buckled himself in, expecting Grissom to be silent the rest of the way back to the lab, drop him off, and say he'd see him at work the day after next because tomorrow was Greg's day off. But he refused to let it go down like that. As soon as Gil got into the SUV, he looked straight ahead and just said it.

"C-can we..go to your place?"

Gil looked over at him. He knew exactly what that meant. Oh fuck. So they weren't on the same page after all.

"Greg, I --"

"Please.." Greg looked down at his lap. His hands were balled into fists as tight as he could get them. He suddenly seemed to be trying really hard to force himself to breathe. "I need this chance."

Gil swallowed and started the car. He'd lost it. He'd lost his internal battle right there.

He found his way back to his home with ease, barely thinking about his driving all the way there.

Gil found himself nervous, for once. It was hard to even get his key in the door. Greg was standing a good foot away, he hadn't even gotten close yet.

Greg noticed. He frowned and took the keys from Gil's hands, opened the door, and took Gil's hand. He looked at him for a second before leading him inside, and turned and locked the door back. He tossed the keys on the coffee table.

"Bed?"

Gil's heart jumped at the word. "In there." He nodded in the direction of his bedroom.

Greg took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where he began getting undressed. He tried not to pay attention to the way Gil slowly sat on the bed, and seemed to undress at about one-fourth the speed that he was.

Greg took the liberty of stopping at his pants and going to help Gil remove his clothes. He left him only clad in his pants and underwear, and then he took off his own pants.

"Lay back on the bed."

Gil swallowed and took in a deep breath, doing as Greg said.

Greg crawled on top of Gil, straddling his waist before leaning down to kiss him softly. He smiled at Gil and pressed his upper body against Gil's, scooting back a little so he could lay his head on Gil's chest.

Gil found himself wrapping his arms around Greg before he could stop himself. His back was incredibly warm, he noted. And this..this was perfect. But, he didn't understand. Hadn't Greg wanted to have sex with him? He wasn't moving. Gil could feel his breath ghosting across his chest, even and unhurried. His hand was lying next to his face, on his ribs, unmoving.

Could he really just want to sleep?

Gil closed his eyes and decided to drink the moment, even if it wasn't going to last. But it did last. It lasted until the final rays of sunlight came through his living room windows and the night slowly crept up on him.

Gil awoke to find Greg in the very same place he had left him. He was amazed that anyone could sleep without moving even a tiny bit. There did seem to be a little drool on his chest, though. But that was cute.

He ran his fingers through Greg's hair slowly and felt his breathing change.

"Mm.."

Greg slowly opened his eyes. It only took a second or two for him to get his bearings about where he was, and he tightened his arms around Grissom.

"Don't leave," Greg whispered.

"Greg..I have to go to work."

Greg sighed and rolled off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back toward Grissom.

"Can I stay, then?"

Gil thought about it for a moment before sitting up and going to sit next to Greg.

"What was last night about?"

Greg looked at him. "I thought I told you I don't want this relationship to be all sex either."

Gil nodded. Then he grinned. "But it can be about it a little bit."

Greg looked up at him and laughed, lying back on the bed. "Yeah, yeah, okay. You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

Greg sat up again, filled with a new hope. "Can I stay?"

"No."

"Grissom, please." He gave Grissom his best sarcastic face. "Like I'm really going to burn your place down or something."

"Call me Gil, Greg, and yes you probably will. Would."

"Requires a lot of trust doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Letting someone stay at your place while you're not there. Especially someone as rambunctious and energetic as me. Ahh, I see." Greg shook his finger at Gil. "You just don't want me staying here because you're afraid I'll find out something about you that you might not want me to know."

Grissom sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Greg. He hadn't even realized he was doing that. But Greg was right.

"Okay. Please Greg, don't touch anything."

"Awesome! I promise nothing will happen, I won't even um. Well yes, I probably will cook something, I don't want to starve. You do have pancake mix right? I love pancakes."

"Greg."

"Right."

Grissom laughed and kissed Greg soundly before heading off to the bathroom. He didn't know if he could go through with this to the end, but he was going to try. Obviously Greg was willing to be patient with him. And anyway, he really liked his energy.

He had a good feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Series: CSI  
Title: Slowly, Chapter 3  
Written: 14 August 2005  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Gil/Greg  
Words: 944  
Warnings: Boy-kissing? xD;  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. Ohh yes. I do.  
Summary: Greg and Grissom's relationship progresses more, faster.

Greg listened to the sound of the shower running happily, deciding to curl himself up in Gil's bedsheets. His scent was there. He pressed his face into Gil's pillow and inhaled deeply, thinking that he always wanted to remember the way Gil smelled. He chuckled, realizing how much control such a simple thing as smell had over people. He inhaled again, because he didn't care.

Greg heard the water stop running, but was blissfully unaware. Gil came into the bedroom moments later, wrapped in a towel, drying his hair with another.

"Greg, what are you doing?"

Greg turned over and grinned, "Smelling your pillow! It's nice."

Gil raised an eyebrow and walked over to his closet, picking out an outfit for the night. He turned around and Greg was right behind him. Startled, he stepped backward quickly, and hit his head on the closet rod.

"Ow! Greg, don't sneak up on me."

Greg laughed and threw his arms around Gil's neck, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I just wanted to see what you were picking to wear today."

Greg eyed the clothes draped across Gil's forearm, and somehow his eyes wandered to the towel that was fastened around Gil's waist. Gil suddenly raised his hand and ran it through Greg's hair, making him look up again. Greg smiled and pressed himself against Gil, kissing him.

"Okay. I'll leave you to get dressed and be off to work, I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Okay. You should be able to find everything you need in the bathroom closet. I guess that means that you can touch things, but don't get too carried away. I don't want to come home to a disaster area, alright Greggo?"

"Gotcha," Greg winked and bounded off into the bathroom, locking it behind him. He sighed, pondering the reason that Gil had stopped him from taking his towel off. He ran a hand through his hair involuntarily, tracing the way Gil's fingers had moved. It felt really nice.

Greg hopped in the shower after gathering everything he needed, and while the warm water was falling over his body, he thought about what Gil had said last night.

I think I might be in love with you.

He remembered the way Gil was looking at him. He remembered how he said nothing, yet Gil didn't seem surprised or hurt. He thought about why that might be, and he settled on the possibility that he might be afraid for him to answer. How did he feel anyway? He didn't know. He thought about it, pressing himself against the cool wall of the shower, resting his head on it as well while he bathed himself.

"I..feel.." Greg started. He thought, every time Gil looked at him it sent flames through his chest, something invisible wrapped around his lungs and choked his breath from him, and he just wanted to be by his side forever.

Greg smiled as he rinsed Gil's shampoo from his hair, picking up on the scent. He had to tell him.

He quickly turned the shower off and stepped out, drying off and then throwing the towel around his waist, grabbing another to dry his hair while he padded out to catch Gil. As he stepped into the hallway, the smell of pancakes hit him like a bag of bricks. He smiled. Oh, Gil..

Gil was walking through the door when Greg arrived in the living room.

"Gil!"

Gil turned around, smiling.

"I made you breakfast. I hope you enjoy.."

He trailed off as Greg approached him with a completely new face. Greg slowly wrapped his arms around Gil's neck and pulled his body against his own.

"I love you, too."

It took Gil several seconds to wrap his arms around Greg. He sighed, biting his lip, wondering how the hell he was going to deal with this. He didn't know what to say, but he was afraid. But the more afraid he became, the more he wanted Greg to never leave his side. He didn't think that he would be able to say all of that anytime soon, but he thought that holding Greg was a step in the right direction. So he did.

They stayed in the embrace for several minutes, before Gil pulled away, kissing Greg passionately. At first he wanted it to escalate, but his more sensible side won out, and he pulled away.

"Thank you."

Greg smiled weakly, truly happy. He saw the change in Gil's eyes, and knew that he had caused it.

"I'll see you after work, okay? You'll still be here when I come home, right?"

Greg smiled broadly. "Of course. I won't leave until you threaten to end my life," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "or my paycheck. One or the other." He laughed. So did Gil.

"Go eat your pancakes, they're getting cold."

Gil kissed Greg and closed the door. Walking down the steps, he had a realization that he and Greg's relationship had progressed much quicker than he had intended. He also realized that he didn't care. Tonight, he was going to ask Greg to move in with him. He thought that he would be able to stand the music, the hours that he had to spend every morning getting his hair to look the way it did, and all the happy chatter that he always seemed to have stored up in limitless amounts. Besides, his coffee was really good, and he would have to share if he lived there.

Gil smirked to himself, starting up the SUV. He was being selfish for once. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all.

(Sorry for this taking like 7 months to write. ; Been busy.)


End file.
